Best Birthday Ever
by Conspiraty
Summary: It's Marinette's birthday and one certain blonde-haired model is set on making it Mari's birthday a memorable one. I don't own Miraculous Ladybug or the image.


_Penguin: Hello! The reaction from you guys are amazing! It makes me so happy :D_

 _~Responses to Late Night Snacks Reviews~_

 _The Blue Miraculer: CHIBI. ADORABLE. BEAUTIFUL. CHILD. Thank you :D (Idk if that made sense.)_

 _(Yes, I already sent you a PM BUT I'M STILL REPLYING TO THIS ANYWAY BECAUSE WHY NOT.) To scapitan cedrus (The doc manager was being a butt and I know there's a dot in between, but it erased your whole name when I did that), Thank you for the love :3 Do you mean more chapter of LNS or more separate one-shots? C: I update every day and I get pressure from my family every day, if I couldn't handle pressure, then I probably wouldn't get things done. I like to be pressured, it forces me to get things done fast. But not 5 or 10 times a day pressure, oh hell no. (Yes, I do curse sometimes, if you don't like it or are uncomfortable with it, I'm sorry.)_

* * *

It was Marinette's birthday today. She woke up and stretched her arms over her head, yawning. "Good morning birthday girl!" Tikki greeted. Marinette smiled at her kwami. "Thanks Tikki."

"It's my pleasure to greet the birthday girl!" Tikki giggled. Marinette shot up from bed and walked downstairs to the dining room. Her parents were waiting there with big smiles. "Happy birthday!" They shouted happily.

"Thanks Mama and Papa!" If front of her was a big cake with candles on top. Sabine put a crown on her daughter's head. "Make a wish baby girl." Sabine replied. Marinette closed her eyes and blew out the candles. Her parents clapped and Tom wiped away a tear. "My baby girl is growing up!" Tom wailed.

"Papa! I'll always be your little girl!" Marinette exclaimed. Tom gave a bear hug. "Thanks darling, I'm so glad to have a child like you."

"Papa, put me down!" Mari giggled.

* * *

Marinette walked to school with the cake her parents baked her and Alya saw her, running over to hug her. "Hey birthday girl!"

"Hey! Careful, you'll squish my birthday cake!"

"Sorry! Hey, can I have a slice?" Alya asked. "Later, it's for the whole class!"

"Bringing your own cake to school for your birthday?" Alya questioned. Mari giggled and walked into the school building.

"Happy birthday Mari!"

"Hey Mar, heard it's your birthday. Happy birthday!"

"Have an awesome day girl!"

"Thanks!" Mari yelled to her peers. Marinette walked into her classroom and all of her classmates smiled at her. "Happy birthday Mari!"

"Oh, it's MariTrash's birthday? Maybe for a gift, someone will give her better clothing!" Chloe cackled. Mari rolled her eyes and put the cake on the table, giving everyone who wanted cake a piece. Alya nibbled on her slice.

"Your parents make the best desserts ever!" Alya exclaimed. Marinette giggled and smiled. Adrien and Nino walked in, noticing everyone had cake. Nino glanced over at Marinette and saw that she was handing out cake. "FREE CAKE, FREE CAKE!" Nino yelled, eyes sparkling.

Adrien chuckled at his friend. Adrien had liked Mari for some time now, but he was always sidetracked of his feelings for her because of Ladybug, but then Ladybug told him that she was in love with someone else. And he respected that and completely just stopped loving her, he wanted her to be happy. He didn't want to be in the way of that.

Marinette giggled and walked over to the duo with plates of cake in her hand. Adrien already knew it was Marinette's birthday, since Nino texted him a week ago about it.

At the last second, she tripped and the pieces of cake went flying on Adrien's shirt. Adrien caught her and she looked up at him. "Oh my god, oh my god, I'm so sorry Adrien! I don't know what happened, I-"

Adrien smiled at Marinette and laughed. "It's okay Marinette, I have another shirt in my locker, I can just change later."

Marinette blinked as Adrien let her go softly. "W-w-would you still like a piece of cake?" Adrien nodded and grinned. His father would kill him later, but he'd do anything to put a smile on Mari's face.

Mari walked over and grabbed a piece of cake, this time setting it on the table for him to grab. He grabbed the plate and he took a bite. "Oh my god, Marinette, this is heavenly!" Adrien exclaimed. Marinette's face turned pink. "R-r-really?"

Adrien nodded excitedly. "It's amazing!" Marinette beamed at his words. "I'm glad you like it!" Adrien finished the cake and searched around in his bag. "Lost something?" Marinette asked. "No, I have a gift for you."

Marinette's face turned pink. "For me?! Adrien, you didn't have to get me anything! How did you even know it was my birthday?!" Adrien pulled out a little black box and handed it to her. "I have my ways. Plus, I wanted you to have a special day, and special days means special gifts. Go on, open your gift." Marinette's mouth was open, but she opened the gift anyway and saw a pair of gold star earrings.

Marinette's face paled at the gift. _They're beautiful…but how will I be able to transform with these earrings?!_

Adrien saw her pale face and frowned. "Do you not like them?"

"NO! NO, I love them! Thank you so much for the gift Adrien!" Marinette squeaked. "WHAT?! MY ADRIKINS is giving MariTrash a gift?! How come he's never given ME a gift for my birthday?!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Your daddy already buys you everything…" Alya mutters.

"Oh, right!" Chloe chuckles. Chloe calls her father and yells, "DADDY! I NEED MORE GOLDEN BATHTUBS!"

* * *

The school bell rings and Marinette walked outside with Alya, who was chatting about her blog. "Man, I'm getting so much updates about Ladybug sightings! This is amazing!" Marinette smiled at her. She was happy for her best friend, even though her best friend didn't know that Ladybug is standing right next to her.

Adrien walks up to Marinette with a big smile. "Happy birthday Marinette!" Marinette's cheeks turned pink and she smiled. "Thanks."

"Are you doing anything special for your birthday?" Adrien questioned. Marinette taps her finger in thought. "Well, my parents are too busy to take me out today, but they're taking me out on Saturday for a late birthday dinner."

Adrien gasped in shock. "What?! Oh no, I'm taking you out for your birthday." Marinette's whole body turned red at his words. "W-w-w-what?! N-n-n-no, Adrien, I'll be fine! You don't need to do that! Plus, I'm pretty sure you're busy anyway, I wouldn't want to take up your time-"

The limo pulls up and Adrien smiles at Mari. "It's a date! Wait here." Alya shook Mari's arm in excitement. "OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MY GOSH! MARINETTE DUPAIN-CHENG, DO YOU REALIZED WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!"

Marinette looked at her with a pale face. "Meep." She fainted to the ground and Alya groaned, trying to help her. Adrien ran over to the limo and the Gorilla pulled down his window, with Natalie sitting next to him. "Adrien, hello. We have-"

"Natalie, please do me the biggest favor! It's my friend's birthday dinner and I want to treat her to a nice birthday dinner. Delete the schedule."

Natalie's eyes went wide. "Adrien, you know your father won't care about some silly birthday dinner, besides, your father has been working for months on getting you into these photoshoots."

"Natalie, please, I will owe you big time if you could just please delete the schedule and tell my dad you lost it. Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeee?" Adrien begged, giving her the "I never get to have any fun" pity look. Natalie groaned and looked at him.

"This is the ONLY time I'm doing this! You and your friend can hop in, don't say I never did you any favors." Adrien shrieked in happiness and smiled. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

Natalie nodded her head and Adrien went back to Marinette. Alya got her to wake up and Alya pushed Marinette closer to him. Adrien grabbed her hand and pulled her gently to the limo. "I'll take you home when you can change. Let's go!"

Marinette was still red, nodding as he dragged her to the limo and drove her to her house.

Nino walked up to Alya and stared at the limo driving away. "Where's Adrien going?" Alya grinned deviously. "On a date with Adrien." Nino's jaw dropped to the floor. "What."

…

"WHAT?!"

* * *

Marinette and Adrien walked into the bakery, where her parents were up front and smiling at their daughter. "There's our birthday girl! How was school today? Did everyone like the cake?" Sabine asked. "Mhm! It was a big hit, but you know Chloe, she wouldn't eat it."

Tom sighed. "That girl is a pain; I'm so glad I don't have a daughter like that brat."

Sabine looked over at Adrien and smiled. "Who's this Mari?" Marinette blinked and looked at Adrien, forgetting that he was there. "OH! Mama, Papa, this is Adrien Argeste, my friend from school. Adrien, these are my parents, Sabine Cheng and Tom Dupain."

Adrien shook her mom's hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Cheng." Sabine chuckled. "Oh please, call me Sabine. I've heard a lot about you Adrien, are you the one that Mari has plastered all over her room?"

Mari frantically moved in front of her mother. "No no no, I have posters of Jagged Stone, remember?!" Sabine frowned in thought. "I could have sworn that-"

"OKAY! I'M GOING UPSTAIRS NOW TO CHANGE, BE BACK IN 5 MINUTES."

"Wear the earrings that I bought you!" Adrien yelled as she hurriedly ran upstairs. Tom stood behind him and clapped his shoulder. "So! It's nice to meet you Adrien, I hope you've been treating my daughter right."

"Uh y-y-es sir, I haven't been causing trouble. I'm just taking Marinette to a birthday dinner, my treat."

"How nice of you. You have her home by 11 pm, it is a school night after all." Adrien nodded quickly. "Yes sir, no later than 11."

Tom grabbed his shirt and stared at him. "And if anything bad happens to my daughter, you will _pay._ " Adrien's head had a sweat drop on it. "Yes sir! I understand the consequences!" Tom glared at him and let go and smiled. "Great! Have fun with my daughter!"

Adrien nodded and Sabine went over to Tom. "Tom! You can't scare the kid like that! Mari would be upset with you!"

"What?! I'm just protecting my child and putting him in his place!"

* * *

Marinette slowly breathed out. She was reading a red dress with a black belt and red strappy sandals. She also had a black headband on and her hair in a high bun. She carried a polka-dotted clutch and wore a polka-dotted shawl around her arms.

"Marinette, you look stunning!" Tikki exclaimed. Mari giggled. "Thanks Tikki." Marinette stared at the box that held the earrings Adrien gave her. "Tikki, will you disappear if I just change my earrings?"

"No, I'll still be there, but as soon as you come home, you have to change back to the black-studded ones." Marinette nodded and took off the stud earrings, replacing them with the earrings Adrien bought her.

"Ready?" Mari asked Tikki. Tikki nodded. "Good luck!" Tikki said before flying into her purse. Mari took one last deep breath before walking slowly down the stairs.

Adrien was chatting with Mari's mom when he saw her walking down the stairs. His mouth flew open and he couldn't speak. Marinette was truly stunning, no doubt. He couldn't believe that he was the one who saw this beauty before her. She looked like an angel from heaven.

He was seriously wondering why he never noticed her beauty until now. Mari twirled around and giggled. "What do you guys think?"

"Oh Marinette, you look gorgeous!" Sabine exclaimed. Tom wiped his eyes. "My little girl's gonna be a heartbreaker…"

"Papa!" Mari whined. Adrien's mouth was still open. "Careful boy, or else flies will hide in your mouth." Tom said. "Adrien?" Mari asked, waving a hand in front of his face. "S-s-s-s-soooo beautiful…" Adrien muttered.

Marinette's cheeks blushed bright red. "Thank you." Adrien held out his hand and Marinette took it, following him outside of the bakery. "Bye Mama, Bye Papa!"

"Be safe!" Tom yelled, waving goodbye. The parents watched them walk into the limo and the limo drew away. Sabine turned to Tom. "I won the bet! I told you he liked her!" Tom grumbled and pulled out a 20-dollar bill. "Here ya go." Sabine kissed his cheek as he sulked and walked away.

"All's fair in love and war."

* * *

The Gorilla drove Marinette and Adrien to the Eiffel Tower and stopped the car. "Thanks!" Adrien replied as he pulled Marinette out of the limo. The Gorilla grunted and drove away. Adrien pulled out a blindfold and tied it around Marinette's eyes.

"What are you doing?" Marinette giggled. "Covering your eyes." Adrien replied. "But why?" Marinette asked. Adrien smiled at her, even though she couldn't see it. "You'll see."

Adrien led her to the elevator of the Eiffel Tower, and leaned against the railing inside since it takes a while to get where they needed to go. Adrien slowly wrapped his hand around Marinette's, rubbing his thumb against her knuckles.

Marinette blushed, and kept silent. Adrien brought her hand up for a slow kiss on her hand, and Marinette wanted to die right then and now, but then a ding was heard and Adrien pulled her out of the elevator.

"You can uncover your eyes now." Marinette slowly took off the blindfold and gasped at the sight. They were at the top of the Eiffel Tower, and there was a table with a white tablecloth full of yummy food and a big cake that read "Happy Birthday, Marinette." The lights above them glowed a soft yellow and Adrien grinned at her.

"Do you like it?"

"Adrien…I love it." Marinette beamed. Adrien glanced at her ears and smiled. "You wore the earrings." Marinette blushed. "Well I-I-I-" Adrien led her to the table and pulled out her chair, waiting for her to sit. She blushed and sat down, Adrien pushing her chair in.

Adrien sat on the opposite side, smiling at her. "Well, dig in." Marinette blinked at him and took a plate of meat and vegetables while Adrien got a salad and some fried calamari. They both ate their food in blissful silence.

A big boom was heard and the two turned to see an akuma, who was an eighteen-year old boy dressed in a black spandex suit and a shattered drawn heart on his cheek. "Why won't she love me? WHY?! I can't believe that she dumped me for someone else!"

He threw a lightning bolt at a building, and he watched it shatter. "I will destroy all of Paris! If I can't love something, NO ONE CAN!" Adrien and Marinette both stood up quickly and yelled at the same time, "I NEED TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!" They both ran to opposite sides without the other one knowing and Tikki flew out of the purse.

"Aww, he ruined the date! And it was just getting good!" Mari whined. "I know Marinette, but the sooner we defeated the akuma, the sooner you can get back to the date with Adrien." Tikki replied. Mari nodded. "You're right, Paris needs Ladybug and Chat Noir right now. Tikki, time to transform!"

Adrien was on the other side, and Plagg flew out of his jacket pocket. "Woo-hoo! I don't have to listen to this lovey-dovey stuff anymore!" Adrien rolled his eyes at him. "One day, you'll be lovey-dovey too with your girlfriend." Plagg gagged.

"Yuck! I'd rather marry camembert than do that!"

"Well, right now, we don't have time to talk love or camembert. Plagg, claws out!"

* * *

Ladybug swung her yoyo on a building and tried to find the akuma. As she swung building to building, she knocked into Chat Noir and fell onto the roof. "Ow! Chat, that hurt!"

"Sorry my lady! Just trying to find the akuma so I can get back to my date."

" _You're_ on a date?! So am I! What's she like?" Chat sighed happily. "She's really cool and sweet and nice and kind and smells like strawberries! Don't even get me started on the looks!" Ladybug giggled and smiled at him. "I'm glad you're happy kitty. Now how about we go find that akuma?" Chat glanced at Ladybug's earrings. Ladybug was wearing the same earrings he gave to Marinette. His eyes widened at her.

 _How does she have the exact same pair of earrings as Marinette when those earrings are one of a kind? It's the last of its' kind…_

"I'm down with it, as long as he's ready for a catfight!"

Ladybug rolled her eyes as they jumped down together to find the villain.

* * *

( _A/N: I'm not very good at fight scenes, and this one-shot is already long enough, so I'm going to skip it, so I'm sorry if that's what you excepted! I will write a fight scene eventually, just not for this one-shot.)_

After finding the akuma in the villain's bracelet (It was a gift from his ex-girlfriend), Ladybug and Chat Noir went to the Eiffel Tower and detransformed in separate areas so no one would see. Both Adrien and Marinette appeared at the table and started eating again, chatting and laughing through the night.

Once they were done, Adrien had lead Marinette to the edge of the tower. "Why did you lead me here?" Marinette questioned. Adrien grinned at her. "Look up." Marinette slowly looked up and saw fireworks in the sky.

Mari gasped as one of the fireworks read "Happy Birthday." Marinette looked up at Adrien. "Adrien…"

"Ah, wait." Marinette glanced back up at the sky and read the words "I love you Marinette" in the sky in red.

"W-w-what?"

"I love you Mari. And before you answer, I want you to know that I know your secret."

"Huh?! What secret?!"

"Ladybug was wearing the same earrings that I gave to you. And those earrings are one of a kind." Marinette's face paled. _Shit, I totally forgot about the earrings…wait, does that mean he's…_

Marinette ran, but Adrien grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Mari looked up at him in tears. "I thought you loved Ladybug more…"

"I did, at the time. But over these past couple of months, I stopped because you said you were in love with someone else."

"It was you." Mari whispered. "Huh?"

"It was you, Adrien Argeste. You are the one I was talking about. I fell in love with your other half, but I couldn't tell you because I still had feelings for you, the civilian half."

"D-d-d-oes that mean you love me?" Adrien stuttered out.

Marinette smiled and stood on her tippy toes. "I was in love with you the moment we met, Chaton." Marinette kissed Adrien on the lips, and Adrien was surprised at first. He didn't expect Mari to kiss him first, he wanted to kiss her first. But he kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist.

Tikki and Plagg were watching the two superheroes kiss.

"Aww!" Tikki squealed in delight.

"Ugh, where's camembert when you need it?" Plagg muttered.

 _This is the best birthday ever! I can't wait to tell Alya about this at school tomorrow..._

* * *

 _Penguin: Masterpiece done! Thank you all for reading, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. I know some of you enjoyed the Adrienette ship coming to life ;D Bye!_


End file.
